1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for presenting information to a host vehicle having a user interface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method using telematics to provide to a host vehicle user accessible information pertaining to troubleshooting onboard components of the host vehicle.
2. Background Information
Instructional guides for a vehicle and its components generally include owner's manuals, quick reference guides, instructional CDs and DVDs, hang-tags, placards and so on. However, users often ignore these guides, and since the content in the guides may be finalized before the vehicle is sold, the information may be outdated.
Electronic owner's manuals are being created to supplement or replace the printed owner's manuals for automobiles and other vehicles. For example, a preloaded on-board service manual provides text or audio instructions upon an error event or user inquiry. A vehicle human machine interface (HMI) system that provides central control over many vehicle functions can include a quick tips button that links to additional text, audio, or visual content to provide help with a particular HMI screen or vehicle function. Also, a system can collect vehicle condition information to provide maintenance reminders, such as email notifications based on user preferences, dates, and vehicle condition information, and users can be notified of recalls through recall notices issued through, for example, a telematics system. In addition, such systems can provide assistance for a specific vehicle system function when the user selects a help key and then operates a user controller to identify the function for which help is sought. Furthermore, electronic control unit (ECU) software can be updated by downloading new software from a telematics system, and overwriting the old ECU software.
Regardless of whether the owner's manual is printed or electronic, a vehicle user will typically refer to the “frequently asked questions” or quick troubleshooting guide section of a printed owner's manual for quick and simple solutions to an issue with the vehicle. Additionally, users typically choose to have their vehicle serviced by a dealer or mechanic when any ongoing vehicle issue arises, instead of consulting with the owner's manual. Also, owner's manuals fail to address issues with the vehicle that were unforeseen when the owner's manual was prepared unless they are updated or supplemented. Nevertheless, users generally can be expected to neglect the owner's manual even with the availability of a telematics infrastructure for updating an owner's manual.